Game Over
by simsbabii
Summary: Game Over. It all started when they found Matt... dead. Rated T for Language, Death. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters. I own Twyla, though.**

**Warnings/Stuff: Language, Scary Situations, Death, AU, Oneshot**

**A/N: This is the first chapter. Consider it a filler story until I figure out what to put in my other stories. Just a random thing that came into my mind when I saw a Matt pic by Morgen-von-Shiffer over on DA. Enjoy.**

**. . . **

**Twyla**

Mello was mad. Again. I knew this the moment I entered his and Matt's room.

"What now?" I asked as I licked my blueberry Popsicle.

"Matt screwed up again." He said flatly, sitting down on his bed.

"Of course he did." I wasn't surprised. When Mello was feeling particularly angry, he would say Matt screwed up. "What did he do this time?"

"He got all worked up because I saved over him on some dumb game and he ran off."

"So that's Matt's fault?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It just is, okay!" Mello shouted.

"Well, how long has he been gone?" I asked worriedly.

"Like, two hours. He said he was going to the park." Mello shrugged, starting to eat a new candy bar.

"Well, we should go look for him. It's dark outside, and with a killer on the loose, who knows what trouble Matt could get into!" I shouted.

"Twyla, calm down. Matt can take care of himself." Mello grabbed Twyla's wrist.

She threw her Popsicle stick in the trash can, "I'm sure Near will help me look for Matt."

"Fine. I'll come." Mello stood up and followed me out the room.

**. . .**

We walked down the street. I dialed Matt's cellphone once again. His voicemail picked up. "He won't answer his cell." I sounded defeated.

"He probably turned it off or something." Mello shrugged as we turned down an alley.

"Hey! That's him there! Matt!" I ran ahead of Mello towards the familiar red-headed gamer.

I cried out in shock and backed away slowly. His neck was slit and there was a bullet hole in his vest, blood still trickling from both wounds. On the wall beside him, written in blood, were the words 'Game Over'. Mello was at my side, and he took in the scene before him.

"Matt." I whispered. I wanted so badly to run away from this place, to wake up in my bed and have this all be a rotten nightmare. "Mello, call the police. I'll phone Roger."

He nodded silently, not taking his eyes from his best friend.

**. . . **

"I don't know what happened! Me and Mello came looking for him because it was getting late and he's already been busted before for breaking curfew and we found him like this." I explained to the police officer.

"Did you see anybody coming from the scene?" The officer asked.

"No. And he was already dead when we found him, too." I added.

"Twyla, Mello, _he_ is coming from Japan. He said he can postpone his current case to find out who killed Matt."

"Must be really important to him if _he _is coming." I mused.

**. . .**

**Mello**

The next day, I stood in the empty entrance hall. This time, nobody was excited about L's visit. They knew he was coming because of Matt's death. A warm hand found mine, and I looked down to see the ginger-haired Twyla. Her green eyes were lined with tears. I wiped away one that had escaped. The door opened and L came in. Normally I would be excited, but I just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Twyla. Mello. I am so very sorry for your loss." L acknowledged.

Twyla let go of my hand and ran up to L, giving him a hug. I watched him stiffen in her grip, patting her back. "I promise that I will find who ever did this to Matt and give him a worse punishment than Kira." He promised.

Twyla let go of L, and turned to me. "I'm going to go get the scrapbook from the basement."

I nodded, and she drifted off. And I mean this literally. She moved like a ghost, her feet not really touching the floor. "Do you think that she'll be okay? She loved him." I told L.

"She will probably be in denial or become extremely depressed. She may even seek revenge. At the delicate age of thirteen, only she will really know what she is going through. Please keep an eye on her; the psychological side-effects of the death of a loved one are hard." L explained.

I nodded, heading after her.

**. . . **

I slowly descended the stairs into the basement. There was a loud noise, and I picked up my pace to a run. Twyla was sitting in a chair, facing away from me. My eyes roamed to the wall. Written in blood was 'The End'. What a sick joke.

"Twyla, are you fucking serious? This isn't funny!" I shouted. She didn't look at me.

I stormed over to her and grabbed her shoulders. Her head hung forward, her eyes unseeing.

"Shit! Roger! L!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Moments later, Roger and L were in the basement. "Look what happened! Who ever it was that killed Matt killed Twyla!" I yelled, tightening my grip on Twyla's shoulders.

"Mello, let go of her and go to your room. Something is not right." L instructed.

I reluctantly let go of Twyla and dragged myself back to my room. Children I passed in the halls uttered soft apologies. I walked into my room and slammed my door shut, lying down on my bed.

**. . .**

**Near**

"Near, why don't you go see how Mello is coping?" L suggested.

We stood in the basement, the scene of the latest Wammy House Murder. Twyla, a brown haired girl who had been 4th in line to succeed L, had been found dead by Mello.

"Fine." I turned and left the basement, twirling hair around my finger as I left. _First Matt, now Twyla. Who is doing this and what does he have to gain from murdering teenagers? Perhaps it is who they are? Who they are involved with? Did they have any involvement with anybody particularly dangerous before they came here? Who is his next target? _So many questions, so few answers.

I knocked on Mello's door once before stepping inside. I visibly cringed at the sight. Mello's body was sliced up, blood still oozing from the wounds. On the wall, once again written in blood, was the word 'Boom'. I backed out of the room, intending on finding L and Roger. Just my luck that they were coming down the hall at that moment.

"L! Roger! Mello, he's dead!" I shouted.

They exchanged glances before entering the boy's room. _Wait, if Twyla found Matt's body and she was the next person killed, and Mello found her body and he was killed… is this person killing whoever finds the body of his latest victim? Does that mean I am next? _

I entered Mello's room to tell L my theory. "L, I have a theory."

"What is it?"

"Matt was killed, then Twyla found his body and was killed a day later. Mello found her body and was killed an hour later. Is this killer targeting whoever finds the bodies of his victims?" I purposely left out the last part.

"That would mean that you, Near, are the killer's next target." L pondered over something for a moment, nibbling on his thumbnail. "Near, do you mind if we keep your room under surveillance until we catch this killer?"

"No, I don't mind." I turned and left the room, the sight of Mello's mangled body making me sick.

**. . . **

A rather loud noise woke me. I looked at my clock, it was 2am. Something in the far corner of my room moved towards me, and I scooted back until I was against my headboard. The figure turned into three. They solidified into the forms of Matt, Mello and Twyla.

I straightened up. _Are they ghosts? No, it has to be a trick of the light! _They all started shouting at me to wake up.

"Please wake up Near! Oh God, is he dead?!" Twyla shouted.

"What? I'm not dead, you are!" I yelled back.

"Near, wake up!" Matt plead.

**. . . **

My eyes opened and I shivered. _Why am I so cold? _

"Guys! He's awake! Oh thank God!" I found my face buried in Twyla's chest.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see this kid alive." Mello commented once I was released from Twyla's death grip.

"What happened?" I rubbed my head and looked around. I was sitting on the ground, up to my chest in snow.

"Mello threw a snowball at you and there was a rock in it. It hit your head and you passed out." Matt explained.

"Eh… okay." I stood up, pulling clumps of snow out of my hair.

"Near, are you okay? You look kinda freaked out." Concern dusted Twyla's voice.

"I'm fine, I just had a disturbing dream."

"I don't want to know." The girl announced, walking away.

Matt laughed and Mello threw a snowball at him. I followed after Twyla, not wishing to be hit again.


End file.
